Este es Mi Compañero
by Pryre-chan
Summary: (Complemento de el Fic Esta es mi familia) Remus debe afrontar el hecho de haber reclamado a un compañero sin haberle preguntado primero, pero Lucius no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?


**Este Es Mi Compañero**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo Unico**

 **-o-**

-Profesor ¿dónde va?-

-Zachary ¿Y tu hermano?- Remus removió la cabellera del menor mientras miraba a su alrededor, Zachary nunca iba sin su hermano o el pequeño Alan, los tres se habían vuelto inseparables buenos amigos.

-Por ahí- le respondió escuetamente el joven mientras no alejaba la vista de él.

-Iré a Hogwarts, los hombres lobos de allá necesitan asesoría, muchos son nuevos en ello y mi trabajo es ayudarlos a que se adapten a…su nueva vida-

El más joven asintió y se fue corriendo. Remus no alcanzo a comprender la situación.

-¿Te marchas?-

La masculina voz lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, con un jadeo ahogado en la garganta se giró para ver al dueño de la voz conocía, allí apoyado despreocupadamente en el dintel de la puerta del comedor.

A Remus la piel se le erizo y su lobo que apenas y notaba en sus días neutrales ahora le urgía acercarse al hombre y lamer sus manos para ponerse a sus pies y joder si Remus no quería hacer justamente eso.

-Si…si saldré- la voz le fallo pero carraspeo de inmediato, ese traje blanco le estaba causando algo a su psiquis. El aroma de su pareja lo envolvió como un bálsamo hasta el último poro, era tan consiente de su presencia que le picaban las manos para alcanzarlo y ponerlo entre sus brazos, pero Remus se resistió sabía que al hombre no le gustaría. Desde que Harry y Draco habían despertado apenas y se habían hablado.

Remus tenía el impulso de salir de la vista del mayor Malfoy y ocultarse bajo una cama, avergonzado de los días en que ambos se habían visto en la necesidad de compartir sus cuerpos para salvar a sus seres queridos. Pero es que Remus recordaba cada detalle con penosa precisión, cada impulso, estocada, embestida y liberación que ese cuerpo le había causado. Pero también Remus se sentía culpable, se había dejado llevar sometiendo al rubio con sus garras y colmillos, jadeando como una animal cuando lo tomaba, lastimando su piel y aullando su liberación, a veces sin considerar al otro.

Y por eso no podía verlo a la cara.

Tenía que disculparse. Su lobo le apoyo. Con paso vacilante se acercó a su compañero estudiando las formas de su camisa para evitar mirarlo directamente.

Entonces lo vio. Marcas en forma de luna menguante sobre la blanca piel del cuello de su compañero, moretones oscuros que no sanarían prontamente debido al veneno de lobo en su saliva. Lo había mordido ¡a su compañero!

-Lucius yo…-

-Profesor ¿está listo?-

La voz de Hermione le llego por la espalda, la joven estaba ya preparada para su larga travesía..

-Si, un momento-

Remus levanto la vista y la fijo en los ojos grises de su único, quería disculparse por ser rudo con su cuerpo cuando merecía de todas las dulces atenciones que podría darse, por morderlo aun con su consentimiento y en medio del calor de sus instintos, quería…quería decirle que era su compañero y suplicarle que se quede con él, que se entregue a él por amor esta vez.

Quería decirle tanto.

-Hasta luego Lucius-

El Slytherin asintió y paso a su lado para subir por las escaleras. Remus sintió con anhelo la suavidad de la piel de su compañero cuando ambas manos se rozaron brevemente.

-o-

-o-

Cuando se aparecieron a las afueras del bosque prohibido fueron recibidos por un grupo de hombres lobo, dos de ellos con el collar de plata aun puesto y el resto con su forma humana, el cambio de las semanas se vio reflejado por fin en ellos, estaban mejor vestidos, más saludables y se les veía por demás vivos, con color en las mejillas y un pequeña que antes había sido muggle sonreía.

-Profesor, gracias por venir- salió la paso un rostro conocido, alto y atractivo. Era el representante de la manada recién formada, además del beta. Blaise Zabinni.

Remus le estrecho la mano reconociendo en el gesto la influencia de su educación acaudalada que no se había visto afectada por su transformación o confinamiento.

-Me da gusto venir y ser de ayuda-

-Señorita Granger-

El más joven se inclinó respetuosamente y tomo la mano que la joven había extendido para estrechársela y la giro de un suave movimiento para depositar un beso en ella. Hermione se sonrojo, pero solo asintió.

-Zabinni-

Remus reprimió una sonrisa de diversión al ver el intercambio, pero su gesto cambio al de preocupación al sentir el ligero aroma de apareamiento en el aire. Carraspeo incómodo.

-Bueno es mejor que los lleve- se giró y les señalo el camino. Mas allá y de forma clandestina se encontraba un pequeño pueblo por ahora improvisado con casas provisionales y unas cuantas ya establecidas, el ambiente había sido modificado para crear un ambiente de urbanismo en medio del bosque sombrío. Cuando estuvieron en medio de la comunidad se escuchó un aullido. Remus se estremeció y su cuerpo se puso en defensiva automáticamente, a lo lejos y a grandes pasos se abrió paso un gran lobo gris, acompañado de otros más pequeños y un par de hombres.

Las personas a su alrededor dejaron sus actividades y los voltearon a ver. La presencia del alfa lo estremeció y el impulso de mostrarle respeto se impuso pero se detuvo, en cambio solo inclino levemente para reconocer la presencia, Remus no era miembro de la manada, solo un consultor externo, con la misión de ayudar a los miembros a adaptarse a sus nuevas vidas.

Hermione tembló levemente a su lado y junto sus manos en un gesto nervioso, dio un paso, pero antes de que se pusiera frente a ella el joven Zabinni se puso frente a ella.

La tensión fue palpable por un momento hasta que una pequeña niña corrió a los pies del lobo exigiendo que la aupara, Zabinni se rio discretamente y se acercó a él.

-Están aquí Theo-

El lobo miro a los nuevos, reconociendo sus aromas como amigos, su mente humana realizo la conexión con su existencia salvaje. Tomo a la pequeña del cuello de su ropa y la lanzo al aire atrapándola rápidamente con su lomo, la niña se carcajeo y el lobo sonrió a la más pequeña de su manada.

Volteo a ver a su amigo y beta dándole instrucciones por su conexión, debía mantener un ojo en el licántropo extranjero, no confiaba en él aunque haya sido su profesor en otra vida. Por suerte estaba emparejado. Miro a la mujer con desconfianza y decidió que no era una amenaza aunque no se confiaría.

" _Vigílalos"_

-Sera un placer-

Theodore escucho la respuesta con tono malicioso y lo miro intrigado.

Genial otro que caía en el calor del apareamiento. Era un problema que solucionar entre los jóvenes de la manada.

Luego de un gruñido de advertencia al lobo foráneo el alfa se giró y se fue atravesando un pequeño camino que cruzaba unos arbustos, al momento todos volvieron a sus actividades.

-Por aquí. Ha habido muchos problemas en la manada por la adaptación de los ambientes, la separación de las casa y la asignación de los rangos en la manada, los que eran muggles trataron de escapar a las ciudades, el alfa detuvo a la mayoría pero aún quedan un grupo pequeño que no ha sido hallado- el beta se detuvo en una pequeña casa.

-Esta es mi casa- dijo invitándolos a una pequeña sala de elegante diseño y ambientación, sin duda de categoría. A momento una joven mujer vestida con ropa muggle saludo al beta con una nerviosa inclinación.

-Por favor trae un poco de té para mis invitados-

La mujer corrió a realizar el mandado escurriéndose por un pasillo.

Los invito a sentarse.

-¿Es una sirvienta?-

El joven lobo miro a la bruja con suspicacia, conocedor del detalle de sus creencias.

-Es una mujer-

El aura de reproche e indignación casi fue palpable.

El lobo suspiro y cruzo las piernas en un movimiento elegante.

-A lo que me refiero es que en una manada, las hembras suelen ser sanadoras o guerreras, unas cuantas se dedican a la preparación de los alimentos, pero hasta que esta jerarquía sea establecida la mayoría de las hembras se dedican al servicio del resto de la manada y el cuidado de los más pequeños- miro a Remus para pedirle una afirmación.

-Es cierto, en una manada nueva es lo correcto, al menos hasta que se establezca y las habilidades del grupo se desarrollen-

Remus miro a la joven bruja y sintió su satisfacción por la respuesta.

La mujer de antes volvió y dispuso un fino juego de té de bordes floreados. Una taza cayó al piso, por suerte no se rompió.

-¡Lo siento!- se apresuró a disculparse la mujer, escondiendo una mano en su pecho, Remus pudo ver claramente las negras garras extendidas en ellas.

-No te preocupes- el beta sonrió -Granger por que no acompañas a Marge al servicio de damas y la ayudas-

La implicación era explicita.

-Y luego pueden ir a ver los alrededores-Agrego- Seguro los miembros nuevos en la magia apreciarían tu visita antes que la del profesor-

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron al fondo del pasillo y luego de un par de minutos pasaron al lado de los hombres para salir al exterior, solo ahí entablaron una conversación.

Blaise suspiro.

-La situación de la manada es frágil, muchos no entienden el concepto de "manada" solo siguen el impulso de seguir a la esencia de alfa de Theo y obedecerle. Profesor necesitamos su ayuda, por ahora los mantenemos en línea, pero muchos aun no pueden controlar sus impulsos y algunos aun no aceptan en lo que se convirtieron, tienen…esperanza de volver a sus vidas, especialmente los muggles, los que se revelaron a la voz de mando de Theo vuelven de vez en cuando para "liberar" a los otros y llevarlos al hospital o a la policía muggle, cada vez cambian de objetivo, son salvajes y su lado animal causa problemas, el líder de ellos parece un alfa en ciernes, marco su territorio dentro del nuestro, el idiota le declaro la guerra al liderazgo de Theo-

Blaise apretaba los puños, pero su rostro se mantenía impasible con la única seña de su molestia en sus ojos rasgados con furia fría.

-Es un problema serio, pero si hablamos con ellos…-

El más joven bufo.

-Profesor…-

-Eres libre de hablar Blaise, beta de la manada del bosque negro-

Fue como un candado que se abre, Blaise se sintió de pronto más relajado y distendido, sonrió.

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Solo reconocí tu rango. Estabas así de tenso por instinto, soy un forastero de todas formas, el que me conocieras antes no cambia eso. Ahora sobre la manada que causa problemas-

-Son unos pocos calculamos unos seis con collar y dos sin ella, sabemos que tres de ellos son hembras y dos adolecentes, apenas cachorros para nosotros. Theo ha seguido su rastro al sur hacia la frontera, pero no se confía, el "alfa" parece ser más listo que el resto-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Interactúe con el unas cuantas oportunidades, se llama Rupert, el padre Rupert-

Remus reprimió un estremecimiento, su relación con hombres religiosos muggles se limitaba al maltrato y a dolorosos exorcismos cuando era pequeño.

-Era cura en un pueblo de las afueras de Londres, no estoy seguro como llego aquí, pero desde que fue liberado insistió en convertir al resto de la manada para obtener la salvación, en lo personal me pareció gracioso sus creencias tan inusuales y lo rechace muchas veces, al final se llevó a un grupo con él, pero la mayoría volvió o fue recuperada por Theo-

-Como…-

-Es un hombre de unos treinta y cuatro años de pelo negro y mirada severa, no es muy alto y su lobo es gris con manchas negras-

-Es inusual que sea tan llamativo-

-En realidad no, era gris puro, pero adquirió la costumbre de quemarse cuando se transforma para purgar el pecado de ser un moustro-

Remus se cubrió la boca con una mano, reconocía el castigo pero no podía ser ¿o sí? No podría ser aquel hombre que lo había criado y lo había hecho creer que era un moustro y mentiroso cuando niño, un hereje por hablar de magia. Por suerte había sido rescatado por magos. Pero las marcas de esa vivencia lo acompañarían por siempre.

-¿Profesor?-

-Estoy bien Blaise, será mejor que vayamos con Hermione, puede estar pasándola mal con los otros-

Remus se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No creo que tenga problemas-

Blaise se puso a su diestra.

-No olvide caminar detrás de mi profesor-

Remus detuvo sus pasos, era cierto, Blaise tenía rango más alto que él. Y al ser foráneo debía obedecer las normas.

Suspiro. Remus había intentado ser miembro de una manada una vez, pero no había resultado, el alfa y el habían tenido diferentes puntos de vista.

Caminaron hasta una casa algo alejada, misteriosamente estaba todo en silencio, preocupado Remus entro precedido por un preocupado beta.

Pero su miedo fue infundado.

Ahí en medio de un grupo de personas estaba la Gryffindor, sentada frente a una mesa que casi no alcanza a distinguir entre medio de la gente, al parecer hablaba de su experiencia como muggle y su cambio al mundo mágico, parecía tan concentrada y en su ambiente que cuando trato de alcanzarla el beta lo detuvo y le hizo un gesto delicado de silencio.

-Dejémosla por ahora- le susurro- volvamos a mi casa, organicemos un par de mapas y planifiquemos lo de las jerarquías, seguro se tomara su tiempo, después enviare a un cachorro por ella-

Remus sonrió.

-o-

-o-

Marcus esperaba en la sala de la imponente casa.

Apretó los dientes, odiaba que lo hicieran esperar, hace más de un mes que había dejado a Lilian en casa de su padre y la había dejado a su cuidado. Para su desdicha la súcubo se puso peor a lo poco de su alejamiento. Por alguna razón el lazo que había formado para alimentarla de emergencia con ella no se había disuelto.

A sí que aquí estaba.

El patriarca Barker le había mandado una misiva solicitando su presencia.

Lo que no había mencionado era que había probado con su hija todo tratamiento poción o medicina que se conocía para darle de comer, lo cual no había pasado y en cambio la había maltratado a un punto indescriptible. Al verla no pudo decir que no y la alimento con su cercanía.

Pasaron los minutos. Y el típico sirviente estirado no apareció para guiarlo a la habitación de Lilian y darle su media hora. Molesto se giró sobre los talones de camino a la puerta, el conocía el camino de memoria había pasado veranos enteros cuando niño en esa casa.

Camino por los sendos pasillos sin percibir ningún sonido. Hasta que el estruendoso tremor de algo chocando y rompiéndose lo sorprendió. Con cuidado se acercó a la puerta semi abierta de donde provenía el sonido y varios gritos contenidos.

-¡Es Hora Albert! ¡No soporto ver a mi hija así!- una mujer pelirroja gritaba

-¡Eso no pasara! Victore, mi amor, no consentiré que Lilian se case con un incubó mediocre y de tan mala casa-

-¡Pero morirá, si no afirman su enlace de compromiso mi niña morirá!, no permitiré eso, hare lo que sea. Incluso hablare con ese enfermo de Trevaine-

Marcus gimió al escuchar el nombre de su padre.

-¡Nunca, esa familia nos traiciono!-

-¡¿Y la vida de tu hija será el precio?!-

-Lilian no morirá, buscare un nuevo prometido para ella-

-Pero su enlace...- la mujer gimió de angustia y empezó a llorar.

-Podrán disolverlo con el tiempo, ya se había debilitado mucho hasta que ese idiota volvió a formar un lazo con ella-

-Ella no aceptara a nadie-

-Lo hará si quiere vivir. Y le querrá te lo aseguro-

-¡Albert!- la mujer lo empujo

-Lo hará mi amor. Lo hará y me asegurare de que sane el corazón que rompió el estúpido hijo de Trevaine-

-Albert, esas heridas…la traición…-

-Se recuperara Victore, lo hará lo suficiente para amar de nuevo-

De la puerta del fondo salió un joven hombre vestido de traje

-Padre. Madre lamento la interrupción, pero Lilian está inquieta y no encuentro a Marcus-

El patriarca bufo.

-¡Maldito sea Trevaine y su descendencia!-

Marcus se giró hacia el pasillo cercano con rapidez y ocultando sus pasos. Pensativo.

¿El prometido de Lilian le había engañado?

Eso era…cruel.

Cuando un súcubo se comprometía se formaban fuertes lazos de pertenencia y fidelidad. Eran casi incorruptibles. Por eso solo lo hacían los verdaderamente enamorados. A los que el destino había unido. Pero…

Detuvo sus pasos.

"Hijo de Trevaine"

Eso había dicho. Un peso se acento en el pecho de Marcus, se referían a su padre ¿podría ser otro? ¿Quizá algunos de sus hermanos? Él nunca supo que alguno se comprometiera, excepto su hermana mediana, pero eso fue hace un par de años y con un incubo del viejo mundo.

El mayordomo lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Con un mohín enfadado lo llevo a la habitación de Lilian. Ella estaba pálida y ojerosa, por mal que pareciera Marcus la notaba mejor.

Y sintió pena por ella.

Ser engañada por su pareja destinada.

Eso era doloroso incluso para él. Descorazonador y Temible.

Por eso nunca lo hizo y rechazo todas y cada una de las candidatas que su padre le había presentado desde niño.

En esa ocasión fue amable y beso los labios de Lilian con suavidad tratando de transmitirle algo de consuelo.

Pobre Lilian.

-o-

-o-

Era algo más de las nueve cuando Hermione se había desocupado y al fin pudo volver a la casa del beta, cenaron juntos en compañía de una pequeña niña.

-¿Theodore no cenara con nosotros?- pregunto la chica sobre la mesa.

-Por su condición él prefiere cazar lo que cena- fue la aclaración del beta

-Oh...lo siento no debi preguntar-

-No te preocupes, la situación de Theo puede ser dura aun con el collar, pero él se asegura de disfrutar lo que puede créeme, le encanta cazar-

Se sonrieron.

Remus estaba algo incómodo después, ya que la plática no iba con él, así que términos sus alimentos en silencio, pensativo, luego de varias horas de lucha su mente traía a colación la presencia de su compañero. Suspirando toco su pecho donde lo sentía, el lazo tan firme y único.

La más pequeña tiro su cubierto y Hermione la auxilio explicándole con dulzura la forma en que podía sostenerlos de forma adecuada y que hacer para evitar que se resbalen. Remus pensó que la joven bruja sería una madre excelente algún día, y según su olfato no era el único que pensaba lo mismo.

Y era justamente ese el tema que tenía que tratar con el beta en su próxima visita, la luna y los celos, la búsqueda de pareja y las crías. Porque era evidente que con el tiempo se formarían parejas entre la manada.

Cuando terminaron el beta acompañado de otros dos hombres los acompañaron por un sendero oculto por donde había llegado para despedirlos. Remus se inclinó suavemente a modo de despedida.

Hermione agito la mano a modo de despedida.

-Sera un placer recibirlos de nuevo-

Remus asintió.

-Por cierto profesor, felicidades por encontrar a su compañero-

Y desaparecieron.

-o-

-o-

Remus reprimió el impulso de girar y correr por el pasillo. Del otro lado se acercaba el patriarca Malfoy, vestido de nuevo de blanco con el largo cabello atado. No estaba listo para verlo o olerlo, sus instintos lo obligarían a clavarlo en la pared y tomarlo para reafirmar su posición con él, su olor en el cuerpo de su pareja había casi desaparecido.

Gruño

Eso era malo. Pero no debía dejarse llevar. No quería que Lucius pensara que era solo otro animal rabioso.

-Remus- le saludo el rubio con voz monocorde.

-Lucius- Remus suspiro su nombre, amaba decirlo le daba la sensación de pertenecía que tanto anhelaba su lobo.

Joder

Su mente trajo de vuelta todos los recuerdos de sus noches, tardes y mañanas juntos, volviéndose uno, fortaleciendo su unión.

Remus sintió que se excitaba y quiso salir de la incómoda situación.

-Remus, te importaría acompañarme al estudio para conversar-

-Por supuesto, Lucius-

Con suavidad se puso al lado de su compañero, cerca y lejos para el sintiendo su aroma con fascinación, vainilla y miel, recordaba lamer ese sabor de la piel sudorosa del otro cuando lo tomaba, no importaba la hora o el lugar, su lobo recordaba la sensación de satisfacción que lo embargaba cuando lo sometía y arremetía en su interior marcándolo como suyo.

Su compañero

Sin querer Remus había acercado al cuello pálido del rubio olfateándolo, sintiendo la esencia de sus mordidas en la piel.

Le beso.

A Lucius le temblaron las piernas y una fiebre recorrió su cuerpo abrumadoramente, pero se obligó a pisar firmemente mientras avanzaba a su habitación, donde tenía unos discretos sillones donde podrían ponerse a hablar sin interrupciones.

La puerta se abrió y los invito a entrar, ambos se acomodaron cómodamente y guardaron un largo silencio, Remus disfrutando y bebiendo de la imagen de su compañero y Lucius ahogado en aquellos ojos dorados que lo observaban y le daba a entender que la bestia estaba cerca de la superficie, aquello lo excito aún más y cada ramalazo de éxtasis era puro y fuerte, como si su cuerpo quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido después de su letargo.

-Lucius- el mayor Malfoy quiso maldecir, aquella voz seria su ruina, recuerda haber cedido a las suplicas de esa voz incluso cuando su cuerpo estaba agotado y tembloroso de tanto sexo.

Carraspeo.

-Remus tenemos algunos asunto que aclarar- le dijo firmemente, los ojos dorados se perdieron y el castaño temeroso se hizo presente. Bien quizá no era el momento.

-Mi hijo- empezó a decirle- ha estado actuando extrañamente últimamente, creo que tiene que ver algo con el hecho de que siga tomando poción luz de lobo, quiero saber si llegara al punto de necesitar unirse a una manada o si llegara a transformarse por sí solo durante luna llena-

Remus lo pensó tranquilamente. Era cierto, el más joven estaba últimamente muy inquieto, se lo veía ir de aquí para allá a todas horas, como tener ataques de risa o tristeza repentina. Pobre Harry, a él le tocaba tranquilizar a su compañero y ofrecerle el consuelo de su amor, al menos hasta que se sepa lo que pasa.

-Tal vez. Yo no estoy seguro Lucius, el caso de Draco y los demás son únicos, no sabemos aún que esperar, pero si eso llegara a pasar, Draco podría unirse fácilmente a la manada del bosque prohibido, sus amigos lo aceptaran encantados, sus impulsos estarían bien controlados aunque no vuelva a transformarse-

-¿Y…uhmm…Potter?-

-Harry entra en el paquete, el compañero de un lobo es único e invaluable, muy pocos pueden encontrarlo y aún más pocos lograr que le correspondan, en una manada son apreciados y valorados, y si Draco obtuviera algún rango con el tiempo Harry también gozaría de el-

Lucius cruzo las piernas con inquietud, aun le costaba creer que su hijo se había emparejado, con un mestizo y peor un Potter. Pero por alguna razón la indignación que supuestamente tendría que sentir era solo un grano de arena de lo que antes le hubiera afectado.

En ese momento apareció la elfina de su hijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia y sirviendo en silencio unas tazas de té con algunas galletas.

-Gracias Nose-

Remus se atraganto por la cortesía del otro.

-Un placer señor- la elfina desapareció. Lucius tono la delicada taza de porcelana y la acomodo con gracia sobre sus labios tomando un silencioso sorbo. Remus lo imito.

-¿Planeas unirte a esa manada?- pregunto Lucius con voz neutral.

-Aun no lo sé- aunque siendo sinceros le atraía la idea. Mordió una galleta.

-¿En ese caso me llevarías contigo? Soy tu compañero ¿no es cierto?-

Remus se atraganto con fuerza. Casi de inmediato Lucius se había acercado a darle golpecitos en la espalda. Cuando paso Remus trato de apartarlo, pero el sólido cuerpo del mayor Malfoy no se apartó. Emocionado Remus lo atrajo hasta sentarlo entre sus piernas. Llevo su nariz a su cuello y olio su propio aroma, disminuido, gruño con suavidad para no asustar a su pareja. Si quería decirle. Iras donde yo vaya. Pero su parte humana le recriminada. ¿En verdad quieres llevar a tu pareja a vivir en medio de un bosque, en una casa humilde con agua de rio y sin ninguna comodidad?

Su pareja era como un diamante y llevarlo entre arbustos y barro seria mancharlo y despreciar su valor. Ahora que era su compañero Remus se encargaría de darle todo lo que mereciera, a cualquier costo, su compañero no tendría ninguna necesidad, en su momento lo juro por Merlín.

Tenerlo tan cerca, sintiéndolo suyo. Una punzada de culpa lo hizo retroceder, estaba seguro que tardaría mucho tiempo, pero lo haría, solo lo mejor para su compañero, miro de reojo su propia ropa y otra vez esa opresión se hizo presente.

De inmediato se puso de pie aguardando a su compañero suavemente.

-Lucius…eres mi compañero. Mi único- lo dijo en un suspiro- Cuidare de ti lo prometo, hare que valga la pena pertenecerme…lo juro. Por favor, se paciente- Remus se inclinó hacia el rubio, pero antes de besarlo se giró y salió de la habitación.

Lucius se quedó estático por unos segundos hasta que su mente proceso lo sucedido, con pasos ligeros y el rostro fruncido se acercó a la puerta cerrada observándola con furia bien ensayada. Paso otro momento el rostro se volvió de tristeza, puso una de sus manos sobre sus labios y luego sobre la puerta.

Era un beso.

Quizá Severus tenía razón en su teoría y aunque nada estaba aún escrito. El lazo era de ambos lados. Lucius podía sentir el deseo y la pasión de Remus, pero no sentía la emoción desencadenante de aquello. No como cuando el punto era salvar a su hijo. Su corazón se acongojo al fugaz pensamiento de rechazo, aumentado mil veces con sus nuevos sentidos. Sabía que eso no era posible, se lo había demostrado mil veces, que lo amaba.

Pero la duda, maldita sea ella le susurraba. Después de todo no lo había vuelto a tocar desde que Potter despertó.

¿Estaría esperando algo? Los Gryffindors eran demasiado complicados.

La duda era razonable para un Malfoy. No la desesperanza y la congoja. Averiguaría que estaba pensando su-suspiro-su compañero.

Las mejillas se le sonrojaron

¿Era idiota estar tan emocionado por ello? Se obligó a recuperar la compostura, debía ir a ver a Severus ahora.

-o-

-o-

-Bienvenidos de nuevo- le saludo el beta inclinando levemente en un saludo elegante. Estrecho las manos de Remus y beso a Hermione en la mejilla.

-Draco es bueno verte…emparejado. Potter un gusto ¿hoy no traes tus preciosas alas?-

-Las guardo para ocasiones especiales- le respondió el elegido con una sonrisa, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Draco posesivamente- Venimos a ayudar-

-Por supuesto, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida-

-¿Granger trajiste lo que te pedí?- le pregunto un poco más allá en un susurro que los sentidos aumentados de los demás captaron fácilmente.

-Sí, me tome la libertad de escoger el tema- la peli castaña oculto una risa satisfecha.

Cuando entraron a la casa del beta se juntaron de inmediato en el pequeño y elegante comedor, donde un par de chicas estaban ordenando y decorando la estancia con globos y confeti.

-Granger-

Hermione saco de su bolsillo una caja que aumento de tamaño sacando una tarta de chocolate con decorado de unicornio feliz.

-¡Es precioso!- llamo la atención una de las jóvenes- L-lo siento- se disculpó de inmediato mirando al beta.

-Está bien Mirabelle, puedes hablar libremente si lo deseas, todas ustedes, estaré encantado de escuchar a tan preciosas damas-

-¡Si beta!- dijo emocionada una rubia joven.

-Bien iré a traer a Yese, seguro Theo ya la distrajo lo suficiente- el beta salió de casa, dejando solos a sus invitados, una señal de extrema confianza.

-¿Alguien sabe cantar Happy Birthday?- pregunto Hermione para romper la tensión -¿No? Pues les enseñare como, seguro a Yese le encantara…-

Los primeros en levantar el rostro fueron Remus y Draco que salieron rápidamente de casa rumbo a los ruidos de lucha que escucharon, doblaron una solitaria construccion y lo encontraron, un grupo de tres lobos rodeaba a un lobo gris que reconocían como el alfa, a su alrededor los demás miembros de la manada eran detenidos por otros dos que evitaban que se acerquen a ayudar por instinto o huir del lugar. El beta se encontraba aprisionado bajo una enorme pata mientras el llanto de una niña en el lomo del alfa rompía el silencio.

" _A qué has venido"_ entendió claramente Draco que decía

" _Vengo a liberar a mi gente y llevarlos a casa. Si nos arrepentimos de nuestros pecados, la iglesia podrá sacar estos moustros de nuestros cuerpos"_

" _¡idiota! Tu lobo forma parte de tu esencia ahora, ningún exorcismo o hechizo podrá cambiar algo"_

" _¡Esos poderes herejes fueron los que nos cambiaron y metieron a estos demonios dentro de nosotros!"_

El alfa gruño con ferocidad, buscando de reojo a alguien que pudiera encargarse de la pequeña niña en su lomo. Vio a Draco, olfateándolo rápidamente y aunque no lo reconocía como miembro de su manda le sabia confiable con todos sus huesos. Arrojo a la niña a sus pies, pero el Gryffindor fue más rápido y la cogió en el aire, poniendo a ambos Draco y la pequeña a sus espaldas para protegerlos.

-¡Harry!- reclamo el rubio

-Quédate atrás Draco y protege a la niña- señalo su cuello donde Draco tenía un colgante donde escondía un vial de luz de libo para transformarse de emergencia. Draco asintió y retrocedió estudiando la situación.

Los lobos forcejearon entre chillidos de los demás.

-¡Corre Draco!- Le grito el Beta al ver como uno de los lobos quería tomarlo con sus fauces, aun incluso para ellos Draco era atrayente.

Harry reacciono y se interpuso entre el lobo, girando y liberando sus alas para alejarlo.

" _¡No te atrevas a desafiarme alimaña!"_ le reto el alfa mordiendo su flanco dolorosamente.

" _¡Tengo la misión divina de librar al mundo de bestias como tu!-_

Theo gruño.

" _¡Soberano imbécil!"_

-¡Por favor sálvanos!- le grito una mujer arrojándose a los pies del intruso-¡Quiero volver a casa, con mis padres y mi novio, no quiero estar aquí y ser un moustro!-

Theo gruño usando su presencia de alfa para hacerla retroceder, la mujer tembló y corrió entre la multitud de nuevo.

" _¡Eres un opresor demonio!"_

" _Escucha Rupert. ¡Razona! No dejes que el lobo te controle"_

" _No escuchare palabras blasfemas"_

Remus gruño con los malos recuerdos pisándole los talones.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo, los demás lobos invasores solo esperaron, eran pequeños y débiles claramente descuidados y famélicos.

Theo se impuso incluso reduciendo a un lobo menor que trataba de ayudar a alfa invasor.

" _Largate de mi territorio Rupert"_ le amenazo treo sobre _el "Has lo que quieras con tu gente, pero no vengas aquí a llenar de tonterías la cabeza de mi manada. Si lo haces de nuevo te romperé el cuello"_

Theo bufo y el alfa invasor lo miro con rabia pura y luego a Remus.

El lobo salió de la vista cojeando y resollando. Paso un momento.

El alfa gruñía con fuerza

-Mierda- blasfemo el beta- Aléjense de él, su lobo quiere descontrolarse.-

El alfa volteo a verlo con furia animal.

-Váyanse- alerto el beta quitándose la elegante camisa- Tendré que contenerlo-

El alfa gruño ante el reto.

Harry alejo a Draco y a la niña. Pero el rubio salió adelante ignorando el agarre de su compañero.

-Espero que sus libros no se equivoquen profesor- le dijo a Remus que se había puesto en alerta. Harry lo detuvo con firmeza del brazo.

-¿Asustado Potter? -Le pregunto a su compañero con falsa seguridad

-Solamente de perderte Draco-

El rubio beso al pelinegro lo suficiente para escapar de su agarre y dejarle a la niña, se dirigió donde el furioso alfa.

-Theo…ven- llamo y el alfa hizo ademan de atacarlo.

-¡Draco!- a Harry se le detuvo el corazón. Pero lo único que paso fue que el alfa se relajó y empezó a hacer mohines en el cuerpo de Draco mientras este lo acariciaba y susurraba.

-Así es Theo, debes ser bueno y cuidarme mucho ¿entiendes?, no debes enfadarte o me asustare-

El alfa olfateo su abdomen

" _Shh es un secreto"_

A Harry una espina se clavó en su corazón, y si no estaría seguro de la fidelidad y amor de su pareja le hubiera preocupado. Allí pasaba algo.

" _Alezandra Chambers"_ llamo Theo con gruñidos poco después de calmarse- la joven mujer salió al paso impulsada por los otros, temblando de miedo.

-Señor…-

" _Eres libre de irte"_ le dijo Theo acercándose a la reducida mujer y lamiendo levemente su mejilla _"No tienes por qué estar en un lugar donde eres infeliz, eso solo te matara lentamente, yo se eso. Te deseo la mejor de las suerte"_

Theo pasó a su lado de la llorosa mujer.

-Alfa- se oyó una masculina voz- Yo iré con ella-

Theo estudio al hombre, de complexión fuerte y maciza. Habría sido un buen soldado.

" _Está bien. Pero ¿Por qué_?" le pregunto en confidencia

" _Ella…me complementa"_

Los dos personajes salieron del bosque con provisiones de ropa y comida para varios días.

-o-

-o-

Mierda.

Marcus ve con odio al hombre frente a él, que tan felizmente estrecha la mano del patriarca Banker. Lo conoce, claro que sí, es un tipo de esos que sale en las revistas de finanzas, un incubó con dinero.

Ya quisiera Marcus haber tenido una cámara en el colegio y fotografiar al joven delgaducho y con gafas gruesas de aquel en ese entonces, sería la burla en vez de el soltero más codiciado.

Los ve alejarse con el mayordomo hasta la puerta contraria y salir con aire amistoso, seguros y conformes con el trato que han cerrado.

Lilian tenía ahora un nuevo prometido.

Marcus apretó la mandíbula, él no era exactamente un defensor de la justicia y la moral, pero esto le parecía inaceptable. Incluso alguien como Lilian merecía ser feliz y pasar toda la vida con…ese. No cree que sea justo.

El mayordomo regresa con una sonrisa que desaparece al verle, lo guía casi con brusquedad por un pasillo que conoce bien y es la primera vez que lo nota, el recorrido está plagado de enormes ramos de flores en elegantes jarrones, común en una casa como esta, pero para Marcus era una exageración.

El olor le pico la nariz y reprimió un estornudo.

El mayordomo lo dejo en la puerta de la habitación de Lilian y se alejó. Marcus entro con confianza esperando lo mismo. Una gran cama, unas grandes ventanas y por supuesto una doncella que velaría que no se propasase con Lilian.

Como si él hubiera pensado alguna vez hacerlo.

Bueno un par de veces.

Lilian está sentada en un sillón frente a una ventana que brilla por la luz del sol, viste de blanco con un vestido suelto que la hace ver joven y vulnerable, lo cual entre las súcubos es una rareza, las mujeres súcubos son sensuales y sexualmente libres, siempre visten para que se vea la mayor piel posible sin llegar a ser vulgar.

-Lilian- la saluda de rigor, se acomoda en el sillón y sonríe a la doncella que permanece quieta en un rincón. Marcus le guiña un ojo. Y toma el rostro de Lilian y la besa.

No hay pasión ni sentimiento.

Duele.

Duele tanto.

Pero Lilian come, toma lo más posible para vivir, toma sin pensar y sin sentir, si no se caerá a pedazos allí.

Pasan unos minutos entre dar y tomar, Marcus la toma de la cintura y lo acerca a él. Lilian gime de dolor en su corazón, alguna vez cuando era joven e ingenua había deseado esto con el alma entera. Había suplicado por su compañía y aún más por sus atenciones.

Su padre lo sabía bien, le había suplicado de rodillas que arreglara su compromiso con él.

Tan tonta y enamorada. Por eso odiaba estar en casa y recordar cada suspiro y cada escenario de felicidad imaginario.

Cuando el tiempo paso, la doncella carraspeo con suavidad. Marcus se soltó de la súcubo y se despidió mirando de reojo siempre a la doncella de hermosa tez y atributos impresionantes.

Cuando salió el mayordomo lo esperaba para guiarlo directamente hacia la salida. Se giró y una de las ramas de los insoportables jarrones le pico el ojo, Marcus lo alejo de un manotazo, notando un pedazo de cartón en la base.

Una tarjeta.

Por curiosidad que quema la abrió.

" _Recupérate pronto"_

" _Te quiero"_

" _E"_

A Marcus el hecho no le cayó muy bien y peor cuando noto las numerosas tarjetas en todos los jarrones.

El prometido de Lilian estaba de a poco tratando de llegar al corazón de la súcubo. Le deseo suerte al infeliz, esa mujer tenía un corazón de hielo.

Nunca imagino que Lilian lloraba desconsolada después de cada visita suya.

Su corazón no estaba frio, solamente estaba roto.

-o-

-o-

-Entonces las casas serán divididas por rangos y oficios dentro la manada. La casa de Theo será la más grande porque incluirá una sala de reuniones. La mía está aquí- el beta señalo un mapa- Así que el de las mujeres estará cerca del centro y la de los soldados en el exterior, si alguno quisiera más privacidad se aceptara estar como máximo a tres kilómetros del centro.-

Hermione y Remus asintieron.

-Lo mejor sería enfocarse en mejorar las defensas de la manada, el urbanismo puede esperar. Si los invasores vuelven los más pequeños corren peligro- Draco señalo una casa que servía de refugio a los niños y adolescentes de la manada.

-Lo sé. Pero al menos el hecho de que los invasores volvieran hoy hizo algo bueno-

-¿Como que?- pregunto Harry mientras acomodaba a Draco en su regazo.

¿No tenía que ser al revés? Se preguntó en beta pero lo dejo así.

-Durante el ataque pude observar a varios que tuvieron el impuso de atacar y ayudar a Theo, otros de defender a los otros y otros que no reaccionaron de manera particular. Pero fue una buena señal de su carácter, aquellos con el impulso de atacar podrían ser buenos soldados y los que defendían buenos sanadores. Merlín sabe que tenernos que asentar las jerarquías de la manda lo más rápido posible.-

-Sera lo mejor iniciar las pruebas mañana mismo, Rupert no es único lobo loco y sediento de poder por allí, Theodore no podrá defenderse solo por mucho tiempo- Remus observo la lista improvisada que había hecho el beta- entrenarlos será largo y tedioso, especialmente en los que eran muggles. Suspiro- ¿qué edades tienen?-

El beta tomo la lista y los anoto.

Tres de quince años, cuatro de veinte y dos de treinta y cinco. Cuatro de ellos mujeres, cinco habían sido magos y era por lo tanto más fáciles de controlar.

-Entonces empecemos-

Una mujer se acercó al beta y le susurro discretamente.

-Primero almorcemos y luego nos encargaremos del resto- todos los invitados se movieron hasta el comedor donde ya los esperaba la pequeña cumpleañera Yese

-Feliz cumpleaños Yese- le deseo Hermione arreglándole las coletas enmarañadas

-Algún día serás una buena madre Granger- le dijo el beta detrás de ella.

-Quizá-

Cantaron un Harry bithday y comieron pastel, no hubo muchas risas, pero la pequeña obtuvo muchos regalos, casi todos de Theo, para la más pequeña de la manada, la superviviente.

-Draco- llamo Remus

El rubio ya esperaba esa emboscada lejos de su pareja

-¿Profesor?-

-Desde cuándo...-

Draco cubrió sus labios con un dedo.

-No estoy seguro, Frida me revisara volviendo a la mansión, pero por ahora es un secreto, asi que le pido discreción-

-No puedes esconderlo de tu compañero-

Draco pareció indignado

-¡No lo hare!. Solo tardare un poco en decirle, antes debo hablar con mi padre sobre nuestra situación.-

Remus entristeció. Lucius y Draco Malfoy tenían orden de arresto de los aurores tras encontrar restos de magia oscura en la mansión Malfoy. Y por supuesto que Harry ni Remus les había dejado ir a aclarar el asunto. Los meterían presos y echarían la llave.

-Pero si usted se uniría a la manada y lo reclamara, el ministerio no podría tocarnos-

Draco tenía razón, si había algo que el ministerio se veía forzado a respetar era el enlace mágico o sanguíneo entre dos criaturas destinadas. Se habían hecho masacres e iniciado guerras en el pasado cuando trataron de separar a compañeros. Así que los compañeros de criaturas eran intocables.

-No creo que tu padre estuviese cómodo en…un lugar como este-

Draco lo miro con escepticismo.

-No puedo estar seguro y creo que usted tampoco si no le pregunta-

-o-

-o-

Lucius miro la hora con impaciencia disimulada, se supone que pronto anochecería y que la luna saldría, haciendo que Remus se transformara. El pensamiento no le causo temor. Con la nueva matalobos que había hechos Severus, Remus era más un manso cordero. Así que espero a que la puerta de su habitación se abriera y entrara Remus tomara su poción y se acomodara a su lado, esperando, usando su presencia como un aditivo para su paz.

Pero no paso.

A la media noche el orgullo se adormeció y salió a buscarlo, pasando cuidadosamente por cada habitación donde no quería ni imaginar lo que se vivía dentro de ellos. Su hijo a pesar de no transformarse sufría de la revolución hormonal de la fecha. Por suerte o no tenía un compañero.

Y Merlín sabe que Lucius se esforzaba en aceptar la idea.

Vio una sombra pelirroja entrar a una habitación. ¿No era ese un Weasley?

Qué más da.

Siguió su rumbo hasta las mazmorras donde su corazón lo guiaba y encontró al lobo transformado acurrucado en un rincón, temblando en una celda.

Le llamo, el lobo acudió a olisquearlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso tienes pulgas y tuviste la decencia de evitarme la picazón?-

El lobo gruño y volvió a acurrucarse con un gemido triste.

-Remus, no sé qué pasa, pero más te vale que subas conmigo y cuando puedas andar en dos piernas explicarme que es lo que te pasa. Siento…puedo sentir tu rechazo y duele. Acaso te arrepientes de haberme marcado. ¿Fui un error? Si es así al menos se claro y dilo-

Al punto como buen Slytherin el rubio ataco, el lobo salto y trato de negar como pudo, pero aun así no lo siguió, entonces Lucius hizo lo impensable, cerro la reja de la celda detrás de el, y puso la manta que traía en hombros en el suelo y llamo al lobo a su lado.

-Estoy demasiado cansado para volver a subir, así que dormiré aquí ¿alguna objeción?-

El lobo gimió y arrastro de la muñeca a su compañero de la muñeca hasta su habitación, lo hizo subir a la cama y se acurruco a su lado.

Con miedo Remus pensó que si era tiempo de aclarar las cosas con su compañero, para bien o para mal, los dos sufrían estando lejos.

Escucho un ruido en la planta baja, pronto reconoció los pasos. Era Sirius regresando seguramente de una de sus tantas citas últimamente. A su viejo amigo le había dado por seguir cualquier cosa que tuviera pulso para costarse con él. Era…preocupante.

-o-

-o-

-Solicito formalmente unirme a esta manada-

Remus puso una rodilla en el suelo frente al alfa y el beta. Ambos lobo y hombre se miraron con suspicacia.

-Estas seguro…¿Remus? Esta decidido a asumir el liderazgo de Theo, servirle y protegerle. Reprimir el deseo de retarle por el liderazgo. ¿A pesar de ser otro alfa?-

-Lo estoy, mi lobo no se opone, ni lo fuerzo a nada-

El lobo gruño.

-¿Porque la tardanza?- el patriarca Malfoy apareció de la nada al lado de Remus y aunque verlo sumiso no le agrado nada, entendió que tenía demostrar entrega y sinceridad-Remus habla seriamente, créanme de que será un buen aditivo para la manada tener un lobo experimentado y conocedor de las costumbres-

Los ojos grises los estudiaron e incluso cuando brillaban de manera diferente al del viejo Lucius de pronto se sintieron dos chiquillos alfa y beta regañados en un rincón.

-Y no se olvide de su compañero. ¿Señor Malfoy, usted está de acuerdo?-

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo agitando su cetro plateado.

Theo se acercó a Remus y gruño, este elevo el brazo viendo todo el tiempo al suelo. Theo lo mordió lo suficiente para dejar una marca permanente.

" _Bienvenido Remus"_ le dijo el alfa

Remus le escucho claramente dentro de su mente.

-Vaya, vaya dijo el Beta, al parecer tenemos al primer soldado de la manada, o debería decir ¿comandante?-

Remus asintió, si su alfa quería que fuera soldado o comandante lo haría.

Los escoltaron a través de varios edificios en construcción hasta una casa de tamaño mediano. Al entrar notaron que estaba terminada y que el decorado como la ornamentación era exquisita sin llegar a excesos y sumamente cómodas.

-Draco nos ayudó a decorarla, espero les guste, esta será su casa mientras estén aquí-

El beta palmeo al alfa suavemente invitándolo a salir

-Les dejamos ahora para que estrenen la casa a su estilo- le guiño el ojo.

-¿Así que siempre supieron que aceptaría unirme a esta manada?- Remus parecía sorprendido.

-Es mi hijo del que hablamos-

-Por supuesto- Remus sonrió.

-Veamos la alcoba- a Remus le aumento la frecuencia cardiaca, mientras seguía a su compañero.

-o-

-o-

Al día siguiente no le sorprendió a nadie ver a Remus allí antes que ellos. Esta vez Draco había traído a Pansy con él para que viera el ritmo de la manada y que ayudara en la distribución de rangos y la formación de grupos de prueba para soldados de la manada, harían una para de los posibles caminos de entraba y formarían protecciones.

-¡Remus!- saludaron unos gemelos a lo lejos, Remus solo los noto al sentir que lo atropellaban un par de gemelos y un pequeño.

Theo apareció entonces desde el bosque, traía un concejo en sus fauces sanguinolentas que se limpió rápidamente al notar cachorros. Los olfateo a la distancia mientras todos permanecían inmóviles. Si querían ingresar en el territorio de la manada debían ser aprobados por el alfa.

Paso un tenso minuto y el alfa se lamio el hocico volviendo por su presa de orejas largas y perdiéndose en la distancia, con la aprobación todos comenzaron a rodear el aldea en formación, hablaron, planearon y jugaron, lo gemelos habían conocido y hecho amigos de su edad. A Remus le agrado que no se aislaran tanto como antes, aunque persistía la unión con el más pequeño, no se separaban de el en ningún momento.

Para la cena se juntaron en la casa de Remus, haciendo oficial el nombramiento de su nuevo hogar, cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego aparecieron de la nada y los brindis aumentaron, todos rieron e imaginaron la vida de los dos compañero tan antagónicos con gracia.

Hasta el aullido.

Rompió el aire como un cuchillo alertando a todos, de inmediato Remus se puso de pie, sus instintos clamaban echar al enemigo y proteger a su gente, salió corriendo dejando a su compañero en resguardo de la más joven lobo y los más pequeños.

Llegaron a las afueras de su territorio, al parecer Rupert había vuelto para convencer a más gente sobre la salvación.

Theo fue implacable y voraz arrasando todo, Remus se transformó gracias a luz de lobo que Draco había traído eficazmente, protegió la retaguardia de su alfa y alejo a la gente que se había reunido. Blaise ordeno a todos esconderse en la casa del alfa.

" _Rupert cumpliré mi promesa"_ amenazo el alfa _"hoy vas a morir"_

" _maldito demonio"_ le grito el lobo forcejeando inútilmente bajo las patas del alfa, Theo acerco sus fauces al cuello del otro lobo amenazante e indeciso, sus instintos le dictaban fuertemente acabar con aquel invasor, romperle en cuello, roer su piel y derramar sangre, mostrarle a los suyos que era el ganador y el más fuerte.

Apretó sus fauces, su parte humana no quería ser un asesino, no si podía evitarlo. Miro de reojo a su alrededor, estaban junto a el sus compañeros, hermanos de manada ahora, todos ellos incluso su mano derecha y beta estaban bajo su cuidado y protección, no podía fallarles, su deber era guiarlos y protegerlos y sabía muy bien que si no acababa con Rupert ahora volvería una y otra vez.

Sin dudar abrió las fauces lo más grande que pudo y rápidamente lo coloco sobre el otro.

Una explosión.

Un siseo rápido y Rupert había escapado, Remus levanto su mirada dorada hacia el horizonte notando de inmediato que el estridente sonido provenía de su nueva casa, donde se encontraba su compañero, echando un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que no había amenazas con el alfa a los alrededores corrió a toda velocidad.

A la distancia pudo ver como la puerta de madera estaba hecha pedazos.

Acelero el paso y se introdujo en la casa, olfateo sintiendo el olor a hollín y quemazón de la madera, el rastro de un hechizo oscuro en el aire, desesperado aulló tristemente llamando a su compañero. Del piso superior bajaron los niños rápidamente hablando todos al mismo tiempo.

Remus quería hablar y preguntarles desesperadamente, pero el efecto de la poción aún estaba en punta y no podía cambiar rápidamente.

-¡Remus!- entro el beta sintiendo lo mismo que él.

-Es el señor Lucius profesor- le dijo Alvand – Unos hombres vinieron por Yese y el señor Lucius no les dejo entrar, nos mandó arriba pero luego algo trono aquí abajo. Yese bajo y nosotros también, pero lo único que pudimos ver es como unos hombres se lo llevaban.-

Alvand apretaba los puños con furia, el más pequeño se acercó a él y lo rodeo con la cintura, Zachary espero unos momentos y también se unió al abrazo.

Remus aulló con furia.

¡Su compañero!

Un aullido más se unió al suyo, giro para ver al alfa inquieto.

" _nos vamos de caza"_ aulló en la mente de Remus y su beta

Ambos de inmediato se unieron al pensamiento. Unas voces lo alertaron, el resto del grupo llegaba sobre los pasos del alfa. Viendo la escena y escuchando la conversación Draco comprendió la situación explicándoselas a los demás.

-No te preocupes Remus encontraremos a tu compañero y a Yese- Harry tomo de las manos a Draco y las beso mirándolo fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos.-Buscare por aire- declaro desplegando sus negras alas y elevando vuelo.

-Andando- mando el beta. Pero Theo le corto el paso.

-No….- el alfa neguo- No puedes pedirme que me quede- gruño sin ser amenazante

El alfa rápidamente lo empujo haciéndolo caer, gruñendo acerco su hocico al rostro de su beta, dándole una reprimenda por medio de su conexión.

El beta se obligó a mostrar su cuello en forma de sumisión.

" _¡Maldita sea Theo!...me quedare. Pero recordare esto"_

" _Quédate Blaise, cuida a los más pequeños y a Draco, está en cinta. Es precioso"_

" _Lo se"_

El alfa gruño y tanto Remus como Pansy respondieron a su llamado. Draco hizo ademan de seguirlos. Pero el alfa le gruño.

-¿Pero qué?-

Los gemelos que habían visto el intercambio corrieron hacia Draco y lo sostuvieron de los brazos.

-¡Hermano no te vayas!- le instaron con rostros dulces. El Slytherin gruño por lo bajo pero asintió mirando al alfa. Me quedare.

Theo no cometió el error de creer que eso quedaría en el olvido. Impulsándose con sus grandes patas salió a la carrera atravesando el pequeño poblado seguido de Remus.

-Pansy, no tienes que ir- Draco sonrió a su amiga que temblaba levemente.

-Tengo que…después de esto Theo no podrá negarse a que forme parte de la manada-

Draco la estudio rápidamente antes de darle discretamente un frasco de luz de lobo.

-Si no puedes volver…-

-Entonces tendrás que ponerme un collar de perlas y sacarme a pasear los martes querido- Pansy se carcajeo antes de dirigirse a la puerta con paso seguro y beber de la botella, el cambio fue rápido y abrumador pero en cuando pudo ahogar los gruñidos que la ensordecían Pansy pudo seguir el rastro de los otros a través del bosque.

Cuando se reunió con ellos el alfa le señalo un camino.

" _Separémonos"_

-o-

-o-

Tiempo más tarde el aullido del alfa sonó en la planicie, de inmediato los lobos que habían tomado diferente rumbos se reunieron, con un malestar en el pecho Remus respondió al llamado a pesar de que su pecho reclamaba que siguiera buscando.

Al llegar Remus reconoció el olor de Harry.

-Encontré el rastro, gira varias veces en sí mismo y se pierde en muchas otras, pero el único lugar viable son unas cuevas al norte, hogar de algunas acromatulas, pero por más que revise el área no hay rastro de ellas-

Remus aulló con dolor tratando de contenerse, conocía las cuevas que Harry mencionada, lugares oscuros y húmedos, lugares donde su pareja y la una pequeña no deberían estar.

Theo hablo imponiendo la fuerza de su voz para detener sus impulsos, pero poco sirvió, hicieron un plan para acercarse. Harry fue con Remus tratando de que se mantenga tranquilo.

-Estan bien Remus. Recuerda que hablamos del padre de mi compañero-

Remus lo sabía, su pareja no era un hueso fácil, pero le preocupaba, aún estaba algo débil físicamente y aún no había podido recuperar totalmente su magia.

Con la cueva a la vista Remus noto a un joven lobo merodeando, era gris oscuro y estaba casi en los huesos, Remus casi sintió pena por él. Casi.

El alfa salió a la vista alertando al joven, casi de inmediato seis lobos salieron de la cueva con el que era su alfa.

" _¡Rupert vengo por los míos!"_

Declaro el alfa con fuerza.

" _¡Esa niña merece ser normal!"_ rugió el otro _"Cuando el demonio salga de su cuerpo será feliz"_

Theo gruño con rabia, sus impulsos desatados, varios lobos le rodearon.

" _Retírate ser poseído por la maldad"_

El alfa espero, sintiendo el impulso violento de los otros, espero hasta que uno de ellos lo ataco, al ser más débil esquivo con facilidad sus fauces. El resto dio un paso y se detuvieron.

Harry aterrizo a su lado, las manos apuntando a los lobos, en un petrificus silencioso.

-¡No poder sostenerlos mucho tiempo!- aviso el incubó

Remus salió de su escondite forzando su camino a las cuevas, pero el alfa rival le tapo el paso, se detuvo gruñendo fuertemente.

" _Tienes a mi pareja"_ le advirtió _"Entrégalo y no te romperé el cuello"_

" _¡Ser demoniaco! ¡Cómo puedes reclamar a otro hombre como tu pareja. Ser blasfemo!"_

Remus salto al cuello del otro y pelearon, sorprendentemente el alfa invasor resulto ser ágil y astuto, esquivo varias veces las fauces de Remus.

Los sonidos de lucha de Theo se unieron a los de Remus. La impaciencia y la ferocidad se unieron y aumentaron su determinación, aprovechó un descuido en su oponente y logro morderle una pata haciendo perder el equilibrio, uso la fuerza de su cuerpo para hacerlo caer y sostenerlo con sus patas casi de inmediato Theo se acercó librado de sus propios oponentes que se encontraban más allá en manos de Harry que refulgía fuerza mágica.

Theo empujo a Remus suavemente.

" _Ve con tu compañero"_ le dijo suavemente sin aparar los ojos del vencido

Remus no espero, corrió a las cuevas ingresando entre las sombras con ojos refulgiendo de preocupación, buscando. Encontró a un par de personas armadas con cuchillos agitándolas frente a el, frenéticas y llorando. Pero Remus paso de ellos sintiendo a la loba seguirle los pasos. Hundiéndose aún más en las sombras Remus uso su olfato.

Humedad. Tierra. Vainilla y sal.

Corriendo más siguió un pasillo hasta una figura enroscada en un rincón. Despacio se acercó viendo con miedo y latidos dolorosos como su compañero estaba enroscado alrededor de una pequeña que gimoteaba y lloraba suavemente.

" _Lucius"_ gimió Remus

La pequeña abrió los ojos mostrando sus irises brillantes y sus colmillos pequeños signos de su ahora ser. Lo miro reconociéndolo.

-Señor ayúdelo-

Remus se acercó y movió a su pareja con el hocico haciendo a un lado a la pequeña.

" _Lucius Lucius"_ llamo con su vínculo. El blanquecino rostro de su amor estaba ahora marcado con la fuerza de un golpe. Remus gruño buscando venganza.

-Calla, te escuche- con voz tenue el rubio trato de incorporarse, fallando con el cuerpo entumecido de frio y dolor, el trayecto no había sido nada cómodo ni suave.

El Slytherin ahogo un gemido de dolor, pero su compañero lo noto. Suavemente se acercó a olfatearlo. Lucius lo acaricio con el miedo en su pecho amainando y lleno del sentimiento de alivio que le transmitía el lobo.

-Estoy bien…salgamos de aquí-

Y beso la húmeda nariz.

Lucius tomo a la más pequeña de la mano y la guio por los pasillos, el viaje fue lento por sus pobres sentidos pero cuando vio la luz se sintió más tranquilo.

"… _daño a un compañero es un crimen imperdonable Rupert"_

" _Ustedes criaturas…"_

El alfa lo silencio de un golpe

Remus salió flanqueando a su compañero, cuidadoso y protector. Sus instintos se enfrentaron en vengar a su compañero o ponerlo a salvo en casa.

" _Vete Remus"_ llego la orden _"lleva a tu compañero a casa y cúralo"_

Remus quiso reclamar

" _Pagara"_ prometió su alfa. Y Remus supo que habría un fatal desenlace y debió preocuparse y asumir su rol de guía para terminar el conflicto de forma pacífica. Pero no lo hizo. Tomo a su compañero a sus lomos y la joven lobo que se revelo a su lado tomo a la más pequeña.

Y se fueron.

Theodore Nott alfa de la manada del bosque negro tomo una decisión.

Miro a los lobos enemigos jóvenes, asustados y peligrosos. Vio a las personas salvajes dominadas por sus bestias con sed de sangre que trataban de atacar a Harry.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?- le pregunto una voz saliendo del bosque

El pocionista había llegado por llamado del Malfoy más joven.

Paso un momento. El viento soplo llevando a lo lejos las palabras de odio de Rupert por su naturaleza.

" _Soy el alfa"_

Le rompió el cuello.

Cuando el cuerpo quedó inmóvil, se dirigió con parsimonia al resto de los convertidos. Dos de ellos muy heridos y cuatro aun con ganas de pelea. El alfa pidió a Harry que levantara su restricción sobre ellos.

Cuando empezaron a atacarlo Theo esquivo a cada uno y empezó a emboscarlos para morder sus cuellos. Los otros eran rápidos, pero torpes y emocionales y aunque acabo con un par de heridas profundas el alfa les mato limpiamente y en una pelea con honor.

No se dio cuenta que lloraba

Cuando giro vio a los dos que quedaban en el suelo. Su ex profesor metiendo con parsimonia su varita en su túnica.

-Potter y yo nos encargaremos. Vuelve-

La orden fue explicita, pero en esta ocasión su lobo no se revelo. Por primera vez agradeció no poder volver a ser humano, pero en cambio aulló con victoria y arrepentimiento.

La amenaza a su manada había sido eliminada.

Y al mismo tiempo lo que le quedaba de su corazón humano.

-o-

-o-

Pansy se acurruco aún más, sentía sus emociones que golpeaban brutalmente su cabeza.

Dolor. Ira. Desilusión. Anhelo. Terror.

En su forma de lobo luchaba con ello y había vencido en más de una ocasión, pero ahora las emociones parecían haberse vuelto más fuertes y la aprisionaban.

-¿Pans?- sonó una voz desde fuera de la cueva donde se había escondido hasta poder cambiar, hace horas.

-¿Estas allí?-

La voz se acercaba y Pansy gruño amenazadoramente.

-Pans…-

Su olfato no la engaño, lo reconocía…Weasley…Ron…

Dejo de gruñir y empezó a lamentarse, no quería que nadie la viera…así.

Los pasos se acercaron y dejaron de sonar muy cerca de ella.

-Pans, los demás lobos te estaban buscando, al parecer se hizo una trifulca que hizo que todos…-

La loba gruño.

" _¿Qué haces aquí?"_

-Me trajeron a mí y al profesor Snape, para ayudar con los heridos, pero no te encontré y vine a buscarte-

" _Vete"_

-Me iré cuando te transformes, pero debes apresurarte, mamá traerá la cena para todos, está muy preocupada por lo que paso-

La loba rio y el Weasley lo interpreto como una buen señal, se acercó tragando el nudo de su garganta, no sería la primera vez que veía a la loba como…bueno loba, pero si era la primera que no se encontraban en un lugar conocido.

Se acercó y la vio recostaba sobre su lomo, se veía preocupada, era claro que no había podido transformarse, ella odiaba su forma de lobo.

-Pans- el pelirrojo se acercó tocando el hocico con fingida confianza, podía hacer esto. Harry se enfrentó a un dragón ¿cierto? Enfrentarse a su novia convertida en lobo no debería ser diferente.

-¿No tienes hambre? Yo estoy en los huesos y si llegamos tarde mama va a regañarnos y hará que lavemos la loza-

Pansy intento y no pudo.

Ron la beso en el hocico ignorando el tenue olor a sangre.

-Vamos-

Una hora, quizá dos.

Pansy cambio, lenta y dolorosamente, pero lo logro, acalambrado tomo la ropa que Ron había llevado para ella, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la ayudo a apoyarse en su cuerpo. Con un caminar lento lograron salir al exterior. Pansy vio de reojo al pelirrojo y sonrió resignada, se enderezo y beso la mejilla del otro. Que se sonrojo.

-Gracias Weasley-

El otro balbuceo.

-De n-nada…eh…¿pans?-

La pelinegra se giró a verlo, pero sintió que sus pies dejaron el suelo, alarmada se sostuvo del pelirrojo que la había levantado al vuelo para besarla.

-¡Weasley!- llego el reproche.

-o-

-o-

-Toma esto padre- Draco puso en manos de su progenitor un frasco-Te ayudara con el dolor-

El mayor la bebió rápidamente mientras se acomodaba dentro de la bañera. El agua tibia rodeaba su piel y relajaba sus músculos, su mente estaba intranquila lejos del lobo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Estoy bien Draco. Solo fue un rasguño-

Draco asintió. Eso no era cierto. Noto que la mirada plata de su padre pasaba de la ventana oscura a la puerta con frecuencia.

-Remus volverá cuando el efecto de la luz de lobo pase, seguramente fue a buscar a mi padrino para que le dé un antagonista.-

El mayor asintió.

Draco sabia mejor que nadie como era ser un Malfoy y aunque en un principio se sorprendió de que su padre era el compañero del ex maestro de defensa, lo acepto como algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano luego de que colaboraron para salvarlo a Harry y a él.

Pero.

-Padre….¿alguna vez amaste a mi madre?-

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Yo la amaba todo lo que podía amarla Draco. Lo sabes. Incluso no siendo yo mismo-

-Ella…-

-Siempre te amamos Draco-

Draco lo sabía, incluso sabía que no podía haber pedido más que aquello, fue feliz al lado de sus padres cuando era niño, incluso cuando su padre se había hundido en la oscuridad, conociendo las vidas de otros de sus compañeros incluso de su pareja o hubiera pedido más.

-¿Amas a Remus?-

Su padre dudo un momento, mojando su cabello suavemente.

-Si…yo creo que si-

-¡Padre!-

-Lo hago Draco, yo nunca había sentido esto, es fuerte. Y no estoy seguro si es amor. Pero daría mi vida por ese hombre, me siento…feliz con solo verlo y casi siempre tengo que contenerme para no ponerle mis manos encima-

Draco se sonrojo levemente y oculto una sonrisa, era lo que el sentía.

-Remus se pondrá feliz-

-Nunca lo diré- amenazo su padre

-Entonces puedes creer que fue un accidente afortunado-

Draco se levantó y abrió la puerta mostrando a Remus sonrojado hasta las orejas y una sonrisa boba. Vestía solo unos jeans azules y una camiseta. Muy muggle.

A Lucius le palpito el corazón de anticipación.

-Los dejo padre-

El rubio más joven salió dando paso al ex profesor.

-Lucius…-

-¿Escuchaste?- pregunto el rubio

-Tengo buen oído- respondió Remus moviendo los pies.

-Sal de aquí Remus…- la voz fue apremiante. Remus se entristeció- Saldré en seguida y hablaremos mejor en cama. Mi marca se ve un poco borrosa últimamente- señalo su cuello.

Remus no obedeció si no que su mirada se encendió salvajemente con sus pupilas alargándose en segundos, silenciosamente y con la gracia acechante de su segunda naturaleza Remus se acercó a su compañero y entro en la tina sorprendiendo al otro.

-Remus- reprocho el patriarca, retrayendo las piernas extendidas para que nos los aplastara.

Remus entro sin importar que mojara su ropa o que la tina derramara su agua ruidosamente, lo único que captaba su mente era el olor a limpio de su pareja, la tranquilidad de sus latidos , la confianza de sus movimientos y…

Merlín.

-Déjame llegar hasta a ti pareja- le dijo Remus acariciando levemente las rodillas de Lucius que actuaban como un muro improvisado para acariciarlo

Lucius lo pensó un momento creando en su mente varias réplicas ingeniosas para que el juego se alargue y el lobo se impaciente mientras él lo seducía.

Remus se inclinó para tomar una de sus manos y lo beso en los nudillos suavemente y sin malicia.

En momentos como ese Lucius se preguntaba seriamente por qué ese hombre lo había elegido como su compañero o porque había dejado tanto tiempo pasar para reclamarlo o incluso si pensaba hacerlo en algún momento.

En su momento Lucius piensa que no, porque solo había oscuridad y dolor en su corazón y se apena de sí mismo al notar que no había sentido amor o incluso respeto por nadie por años, entumido en su propio cuerpo. No se imagina la reacción que habría tenido en aquel tiempo al sentir la entrega y la pasión del lobo.

Quizá lo habría matado.

Si eso habría hecho.

Por eso y por la oportunidad que se daba a sí mismo, aunque sabía que no lo merecía, se soltó del lobo y lo empujo gentilmente con el pie, aunque el otro no cedió mucho, en cambio lo tomo y deposito otro beso en él.

Sonriendo como no había hecho en muchísimos años, levanto las dos piernas y las apoyo en los costados de la tina, abriéndose y entregándose, vio al lobo clavar su mirada brillante en su centro y como con movimientos ansiosos se abría campo hasta quedar sobre él.

Pero.

Lucius cubrió con un dedo los labios del otro.

A pesar de que Lucius podía sentir el lazo de unión, los pensamientos y los abrumadores sentimientos del otro, aun no podía entender porque era tan distante cuando no estaban en la cama, lo entendió a momentos cuando la vida de su hijo corría peligro, pero ahora no.

Porque tanto miedo, tanta frustración e inseguridad para con él.

Lucius nunca lo había rechazado que se acuerde.

-¿Soy tu compañero verdad?- le pregunto mirando sus ojos.

-Si…mi único- la voz parecía vacilar como si Lucius hubiera preguntado una obviedad.

-¿Y me quieres?-

-Con mi vida-

-¿Y quieres que yo este a tu lado?-

Remus vacilo

-Solo si tú quieres, sé que yo no soy…-

Lucius entendió y quería, más de lo normal quizá por sus nuevos y despiertos sentimientos, estar con ese hombre, mantener ese sentimiento tan poderosos en su pecho, aplastante y sofocante que quería sumirse en ella.

El lobo sonrió.

Lucius lo recuerda con claridad, lo único que no está entre tinieblas, un muchacho que sonríe tímidamente sosteniendo un libro, es feliz y Lucius secretamente lo envidia y anhela ser como por qué no es feliz aunque lo tenga todo. Por eso ese es un recuerdo preciado, es una lección además de un incentivo.

-Si quiero…- vacila, lo que un Malfoy no debe hacer- siempre. ¿Entiendes?-

Lucius suelta los labios y se eleva, solo lo necesario para darle un beso, uno pequeño.

El agua aumenta de temperatura.

Lucius no quiere que haya dudas, el hecho de que no se niega a mudarse a un bosque en medio de la nada o que haya aceptado fácilmente el compromiso de su hijo con un miembro de la familia adoptiva de su compañero parecen no haber dado el mensaje contundente que esperaba.

-Tómame pareja- le ordena Lucius entre jadeos, la emoción y el deseo de posición en Remus es abrumadora. Y fácilmente contagiosa.

Remus lo besa y lo devora salvajemente aunque la luna este lejos aún, rodea su cuerpo y lo aprisiona mientras empuja en él y fricciona sus cuerpos deliciosamente, su cuello es su próximo blanco y pone especial interés en su marca de unión. Lo mordisquea tentando su piel sin el antiguo miedo de que puede contagiarlo.

Cuando el cuerpo del patriarca se abre para recibir a su compañero no puede evitar gemir de placer, si pudiera permanecería siempre unido a su compañero, es glorioso y intoxicarte, sus pieles rozándose frenéticamente mientras se unen cada vez con más fuerza, Lucius sabe que al principio es así y le encanta, luego vendrá lo suave y lento, pero ahora no es lo que quiere, rodea con las piernas a Remus mientras este no para de embestirlo mientras lo sienta sobre él.

Más fuerte y rápido.

Cuando puede sentir que su cuerpo no puede soportar tanta pasión se aferra aún más a él y Remus sabe que llego el momento, es justo allí cuando los sentidos se adormecen dulcemente y Lucius se deja crear y salir una voz satisfecha que Remus le muerde y rectifica su posesión con su compañero esta vez con gusto y seguridad, le hace sangre. Tan dulce. Vainilla y hierro.

Permanecen unidos y largo momento cómodos y en el caso de Remus más feliz que un gnomo con una olla de oro, quiere aullar y saltar por la habitación dando risas y aplaudiendo como un niño, los miedos de su corazón se han despejado.

-Lobo es mejor que me saques del agua helada o el que se quedara frio por un mes será otro-

Es una amenaza. Remus ríe y besa a su compañero. Lo toma entre brazos y lo saca del agua secándolo suavemente con una toalla blanca y afelpada. Su pareja no sonríe, pero su vínculo le dice que está feliz, pletórico e impaciente por su próximo encuentro.

Remus calcula que será dentro de un par de minutos.

Toma a su compañero y lo acomoda en la cama. Se siente famélico de él y piensa que puede ser un efecto de la luz de lobo, pero poco le importa.

-Voy a tomarte compañero-

-o-

-o-

-Granger te ves cansada- El beta se oye preocupado.

-Solo un poco. Espero a Ron, nos iremos juntos-

El beta gruñe suavemente.

-Entiendo, pero no tienes que esperarlo aquí. Ven conmigo a mi casa, hare que un cachorro me informe cuando Weasley este aquí-

-Yo no sé…-

-¿Aun no confías Granger? ¿Temes al lobo feroz del bosque? Vaya Gryffindor- el beta se burla y sonríe, sabe que la bruja caerá en sus fauces fácilmente a pesar de ser tan inteligente su experiencia masculina es poca, lo sabe muy bien.

-No te temo Zabinni. Pero no me gustaría incomodar-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Las…chicas de tu casa, yo no quisiera…- la mujer se queda sin palabras pues no quiere sonar difícil o de mente cerrada, no es así, solo que no quiere dar a pensar nada equivocado a las parejas de Zabinni.

-Ellas no están allí ahora. Solo vienen cuando las mando a llamar-

La bruja asiente algo desconfiada.

-Tu… ¿ellas son tus compañeras?-

El beta quiere reír y lamentarse ¿Qué imagen tenia de él esa mujer?

-Ninguna de ellas es mi única. Son solo chicas que se ofrecen a limpiar mi casa o a hacer arreglos cuando no hay nada que hacer. Solo eso.-

Aclara firmemente.

-Ehmm…ya veo- la bruja busca con la mirada a su alrededor y el beta bufa.

-Deberíamos de tener alguna conversación de parejas destinadas alguna vez- era un reto a su conocimiento.

Hermione perdió.

-Admito que no me informe demasiado del tema-

-Entonces charlemos ahora- el beta la tomo suavemente del brazo y la guio hacia su casa. Ella no se opuso.

Cuando la peli castaña cae dormida en uno de sus sillones el beta la admira, le gusta su olor y la sensación de tranquilidad que transmite, se siente aún mejor que con Draco, por alguna razón cree que su lugar está en la manada. Ella posee la habilidad de calmar a los más pequeños, lo ha visto calmarlos hasta que ellos ocultan sus colmillos y ruegan por su mimo.

Haría lo posible para que se quedase o en caso contrario de que sus visitas fueran muy frecuentes.

El beta quito un mechón de su pelo del femenino rostro y beso una de sus mejillas, suspirando el dulce aroma el beta abrió la puerta, el Weasley tenía ya un pie en la escalinata y lo veía con sorpresa.

-¿Esta Hermione?-

-Si- le dio espacio para pasar.

-Debemos irnos- el beta reconoció la voz de su compañera de casa que no había notado caminada del brazo del pelirrojo más alto.

Sonrió.

-Adelante-

-o-

-o-

Remus desempaco la última caja y declaro oficialmente la mudanza completa a su nuevo hogar, el hogar donde viviría con su compañero. El corazón le latió de emoción.

-Remus-

Lucius lucia increíble con ropa casual

-Está hecho Lucius, este será nuestro hogar-

Y nadie podrá tocarte, quiso agregar, pero su sentimiento estaba implícito, ahora no habría juzgado humano que pudiera tocarlo, estarían juntos por siempre.

Lucius rozo su mano, un signo de afecto que habían adquirido y que evolucionaba a pasos agigantados, Remus lo tomo de la mano y lo guio al pórtico donde podían ver el gran avance en la infraestructura del lugar. A lo lejos vio a Hermione hablar con el beta, riendo a ratos.

Aquellos dos.

Remus lo dejo pasar, no se podía juzgar cuando un lobo encontraba a su pareja.

Pero también podía ver al alfa entre las sombras del lugar contemplando y anhelando, aquello podía complicarse.

Su compañero le apretó la mano al sentir su preocupación.

-No es nada, pero las cosas pueden complicarse Lucius- los señalo- El amor…es complicado.-

-Lo es por supuesto-

-Comandante- lo llamo un joven lobo que había sido considerado como soldado -Es hora-

-Voy-

En ese momento olio al compañero de Harry a la distancia, se acercaba. Cuando apareció no se sorprendió.

-Hola padre, Remus. ¿Estás listo?- Draco se dirigió a su padre.

-Lo estoy-

Lucius dudo, como podría despedirse de forma adecuada de su compañero frente de su hijo. Remus respondió por el dándole un beso bien dado y acariciando su mejilla, dejándole una leve película de su esencia sobre él. Para Remus la idea de que algún macho pensara que su compañero estaba libre era impensable.

-Adios Lucius-

-A-adios- Lucius vacilo y la sonrisilla que dejo escapar su único hijo no le gusto. Lo reprocho con mirada.

Harry aterrizo en ese momento.

-Cuídalo- fue la corta petición de Remus antes de tomar un vial de su cuello y beber su contenido, transformándose casi de inmediato en un lobo castaño.

Harry asintió y dejo caer unos ramilletes de rosas azules en los brazos de su compañero y su padre, ese día irían a presentar sus respetos a la única mujer de sus vidas.

Narcissa.

Lucius quería hablar enormemente con ella, explicarle y suplicarle su perdón por no poder amarla como un esposo debía y aun peor no poder proteger a su hijo a ella.

Beso las rosas. Nunca se olvidaría de ella.

Vio la silueta del lobo perderse.

Y ojala lo perdonara por empezar a ser feliz.

-o-

-o-

Fin.

RyL


End file.
